


Por Prim

by carla_gray



Series: Secretos del 12 [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por Prim? Unos nuevos Juegos del Hambre es lo último que Prim querría que se hiciera en su nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Prim

Te enfureces, alzas la voz hasta que tu garganta machacada en el bombardeo duele, mencionas la palabra atrocidad... pero es en vano.

Haymitch vota a favor de unos nuevos Juegos del Hambre.

Aunque la forma de expresarlo... bueno, en realidad, no ha votado a favor, ha dicho que está con el sinsajo.

Y el aludido sinsajo también ha tenido una extraña forma de votar. ¿Por Prim? Unos nuevos Juegos del Hambre es lo último que Prim querría que se hiciera en su nombre.

Ella preferiría que se plantaran flores. Prímulas tal vez.

Pensar en Prim duele.

Más aún cuando Peeta no entiende porqué ella estaba allí: cuando llegó al Círculo de la Ciudad y la reconoció entre el equipo médico que atendía a los niños del Capitolio no podía dar crédito. No lo hubiera creído de no haber reconocido a Katniss que trataba de llegar hasta ella.

Luego la segunda oleada de paracaídas estalló.

Vio a Prim convirtiéndose en una antorcha humana.

Vio como una bola de fuego lamía la espalda de Katniss.

Apenas vio la bola de fuego que iba directo hacia él y por poco le deja ciego.

El dolor fue inimaginable pero tuvo una ventaja: su intensidad era tal que ninguna de las imágenes brillantes que Snow le implantó podía competir contra él.

Y esa vez, él sabía perfectamente quien era el responsable.

Con el ceño fruncido (y quemado) observa a Katniss hablar con Coin, notando como ella desvía brevemente la mirada hacia Haymitch cuando la presidenta le asegura que Snow sabrá lo de los Juegos del Hambre.

Entonces lo entiende: lo han vuelto a hacer. Katniss y Haymitch han usado ese don que tienen para comunicarse sin palabras y han urdido un plan, allí mismo, dejando fuera a todos los demás.

Esta vez, no tiene la sensación de haber sido dejado al margen: está demasiado preocupado por qué pueden haber tramado realmente.

Haymitch es más fácil de seguir o, mejor dicho, es fácil predecir que aprovechará que la atención de todos está en la ejecución para saquear la bodega presidencial. Allí le encuentra, empezando a levantar una botella para degustarla.

-¡Eh! –protesta su mentor al ver que el tributo le aparta de su premio-. Búscate tu propia botella...

-¿Qué es, Haymitch?

-Ni idea, pero olía bien.

-¿En qué estás con el sinsajo?

-En todo –Haymitch se encoge de hombros, da la botella por perdida y se vuelve a por otra. Peeta vuelve a arrebatársela-. Tranquilízate, Coin no tendrá sus juegos del hambre.

El hombre deja escapar una carcajada antes de proseguir:

-Ella ya nunca va tener nada.

Va a matarla. La flecha de Katniss volará hacia Coin.

-¿Cómo saldrá ella misma con vida de eso?

Haymitch se encoge de hombros de forma poco tranquilizadora.

-Es por Prim –agrega, como si eso justificara esa misión kamikaze.

Porque Cinna le dejó a Katniss una cláusula de escape incluida en su traje de sinsajo: una píldora de jaula de noche cosida en la manga de su brazo izquierdo.

Peeta corre, cruza la mansión presidencial hasta el maldito Círculo de la ciudad, llega a tiempo para oír el grito de asombro de la multitud, el golpe sordo del cuerpo de Coin al caer, la risa agonizante de Snow.

A tiempo para colarse entre los uniformes grises, llegar hasta Katniss antes que ellos e interponer su muñeca entre la boca de la chica en llamas y su veneno. Siente sus dientes hundirse en su carne, como en las pesadillas en las que ella es un muto.

Afortunadamente, las quemaduras duelen más y eso le permite mantenerse en la realidad.

Nota la sangre goteando desde su muñeca, pero no aparta la mirada de ella. En sus ojos lee miedo, desesperación, traición. Le pide que le deje ir.

Pero él no puede. De igual manera que ella no pudo dejarle ir en aquella alcantarilla del Capitolio.

Antes de que los guardias le alejen de ella, logra arrancar la cápsula y lanzarla al suelo, donde uno de los guardias la pisotea.

Retrocede, mientras ella enloquece y los guardias se la llevan a la fuerza.

Peeta no se engaña: la parte dura empieza ahora. Tienen que conseguir que Katniss quede libre del castigo por magnicidio.

Por Katniss. Por Haymitch. Por él mismo.

Y por Prim.


End file.
